GTA: Pacific Ocean Grim
GTA: Pacific Ocean Grim is the 41st episode of (pat)Rick Figures. Transcript (The episode starts with Patrick inside a Mall, looking up, with a surprised expression. SpongeBob comes from the right side with a Fro-yo & a Snow-co.) SpongeBob: Dude! This mall is tight! It's got everything- Fro-yo, Snow-co, No-bros... (Shows Plankton who appears to be inside the mall.) Plankton: (Looks behind) ''Hmm? '''Patrick:' Duuude! They even got the NEW GTA! (Red runs left) SpongeBob: Oh, sick. Hey, that game has everything! (Follows Red while dropping his Fro-yo & Snow-co.) ''Even Fro-yo! ''(Shows a video game arcade cabinet, called '"GTA: Pacific Ocean Grim",' with 2 controllers. The game screen shows a giant robot beating up a giant monster.) Blue: Oh, it's co-op. (Both Red & Blue grab a controller) ''We gotta work together to pilot the fucking... ''(looks down) Mech! (The word WELCOME is seen on the game screen with flames on the background.) Game: Welcome to GTA: Pacific Ocean Grim. You must work together (Shows 2 brains merging into 1 green brain) to pilot in the fucking Mech. (Shows the robot) (2 bowl-shaped machines appears on top of them, slowly going towards their head.) Patrick: (gasps) ''My head's got a condom. '''SpongeBob:' I hate this already. Game: Mission 1, Bikini Bottom, BIIITCH! (The game screen shows the giant robot getting activated, while screams are heard from the city.) SpongeBob: Woah! This is cool! Patrick: Uuugh, these graphics suck. (The robot is now shown from a closer viewpoint with epic music in the background. Meanwhile, people are screaming on the streets & it shows a group of persons, including a woman with a baby, looking up with shocked expressions.) Game: Kaiju approaching! (It returns to the game screen, where it shows a giant raccoon going towards the robot. Suddenly, the epic music comes back and it now shows Paulie Pretztail walking in the city.) Paulie Pretztail: Konnichiwa! SpongeBob: Ok! Come on, dude. We got to work together. Patrick: Way ahead of you. (The robot starts getting his right leg up, but then immediately falls & crashes.) SpongeBob: What the hell was that?! Patrick: I was trying to kick him in the nuts! Game: (Beeping noise) ''Out of Sync. Connecting Brains. '''SpongeBob:' What? No! I don't wanna know (Closes up to Red's head) ''WHAT'S IN THERE!! ''(The screen enters Patrick's mind, being completely white, with the sound of cold wind heard in the background. The Auto-Tuned Seabee then appears flying.) Auto-Tuned Seabee: I'm all aloooone... (The screen goes back to Patrick & SpongeBob, with Red having a shocked expression on his face & the screen now goes inside SpongeBob's mind. It shows a very snowy place with an igloo on the left, a flag in the middle & a penguin on the right standing beside a sign pointing towards the igloo saying "Library".) Patrick (Off-screen):''' Oh my god, it's so cold. ''(The penguin starts going left) ''Are you still eating Fro-yo? '''SpongeBob (Off-screen):''' Yeah, I got a brain freeze! '''Patrick (Off-screen):' Let go of that Fro-yo, bro! ''(zooms out to Red & Blue again) SpongeBob:' ''(sighs) I'll do it! FOR MY FAMILY! (crushes his Fro-yo) (shows SpongeBob's dad sitting in the giant robot's hand) SpongeBob's dad: It's not everyday you get to sit in a hand. (The robot's hand squishes SpongeBob's dad, killing him) Game: (beeping noise) Brains synchronized. Smart move, idiots. (Robot gets up & starts stomping back & forth, destroying the city) Paulie Pretztail: Oh! You want to dance batt''rr''e? Very we''ll''... (Starts dancing & destroying the city) SpongeBob: I don't think we're sychronized. (Paulie Pretztail & the robot continue to dance and destroy the city) Lord Puff-rettes: Oh. What a beautiful ballette recital. (giggles before getting stomped by the foot) SHIT! (Paulie Pretztail & the robot are still dancing & destroying the city as it burns) SpongeBob: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? Patrick: I'm just button mashing! Paulie Pretztail: I... I can't keep up. Your moves are... are to f''r''y. FOR A WHITE GUY! (blows up) ARGH! Patrick: WHOO! SpongeBob: We did it! (Game bleeps) Patrick: Not yet,we didn't! Game: 99% destruction. 1 building remaining. (shows the mall on screen) SpongeBob: Wait... the mall?! (Looks upward) (The robot lifts it's foot over the mall) Patrick: Game over man! Game over! SpongeBob: Wait, don't do that! (The robot stomps on the mall killing Patrick & SpongeBob before falling to the ground) Soundtrack SpongeBob Action Theme - Title card. Dombummel - The mall music. Pre-hibernation - The game. Rescue - The game in real life. Category:2018 Category:Episodes Category:FDBackup